LUNA
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Ella los mirará por siempre, la vieja luna brillante que iluminará sus cuerpos esa noche inmersos en la oscuridad, llenos de amor. Eren y Historia, serán al fin lo que tanto han deseado, sentirse al completo. [ErenxHistoria] [One-Shot]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Toda Los personajes son Originales de Hajime Isayama._

* * *

 _ **LUNA**_

* * *

—Te mirará—

* * *

 _ **.**_

Sus pies descalzos tocaron la fina alfombra roja que cubría casi toda la habitación de ella, delicadamente como nunca estaba caminando tan despacio para no despertar a quien dormía plácidamente en la gran cama. Por alguna razón, quería hablar con ella, necesitaba decirle antes de dormir muchas cosas, no podía conciliar un sueño, sin la autorización de su corazón para dejar de sentirse afligido. Gracias al cielo, los guardias de su habitación estaban de descanso, pues ella les había dicho que no necesitaban cuidarla, tampoco era una niña. Eso era beneficioso en algún punto, si sus guardias lo pillaban escabullirse en la habitación de la reina seguro lo habrían golpeado, y encima viendo la hora que era.

Sus pies livianos, pisaron lentamente, aún el pequeño crujido de los terciopelos lo alertaba, en ese silencio tan profundo todo parecía audible. Pero que daba, solo quería llegar al ras de su cama y hablarle.

Algo tronó.

Se asustó, tanto que terminó dando debajo de la cama debido al susto que se había llevado. Se quedó quieto, no se movió hasta que sintió los pies de ella tocar el alfombrado, y agacharse para mirarlo con una sonrisa, y esos ojos celestes tan perfectos. Eren se emocionó, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido, al escuchar las risitas de ella. Gateó, lentamente y salió, para toparse con su rostro a centímetros del suyo, ella reía, era tan perfecta que enloqueció.

De rodillas ella acarició su mejilla, frente a ella Eren la miraba hipnotizado, en la misma posición, sin moverse ni un ápice. La sensación que ella causaba en él, emergía desde sus ojos y terminaba pasando por su corazón que latía tan fuerte y electrizaba su cuerpo ¿Así se sentía estar enamorado? ¿Ese era el amor? Nunca había comprendido que era ello, su vida siempre estuvo centrada en vengarse, en ser el hombre que salve a la humanidad, y nunca pudo entender a la perfección ese sentimiento. Pero por primera vez sentía que lo hacía, Historia Reiss, penetraba en él de una manera descomunal.

—Eren eres un tonto, no debiste venir…—lo miró preocupada—Eren ¿Entiendes el riesgo?

—Si…— dijo casi en un susurro, pero no pudo evitarlo, después de hacerlo se lanzó en sus brazos para abrazarla fuertemente.

Sorprendida, sintió a Eren hundirse en su cabello, desesperado casi como si no la hubiese visto hace un siglo, Eren la abrazaba tan fuerte, era un abrazo que jamás había podido sentir en sus cortos años de vida. Había una sensación distinta, era distinto ese sentimiento, no era como abrazar a Jean, a Armin. No, era diferente, quería hundirse justo en él, no separarse jamás. Sus manos se enlazaron, al separarse sus ojos se conectaron, como siempre al verse, esa _conexión_ que había en ello era más fuerte, el tacto hacia todo más fuerte, más apasionado. Los labios de la muchacha se abrieron, rosas como sus mejillas, quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. Solo sintió a Eren sonreírle.

—Vamos, hay que levantarnos—La tomó de la mano, la llevó hacia la cama. Ambos se sentaron, uno frente al otro, quietos, nerviosos. Historia, sonreia apenada, Eren, miraba hacia un lado con los ojos brillantes, delatando sus sensaciones.

Había pasado tiempo desde que no se habían visto, de ese modo no, siempre, de reojos, mirándose a la distancia mientras él platicaba con Armin o Mikasa, ella con Hange, aprobando algunas cosas como siempre. O a veces, cuidando a los niños del orfanato. Pero había una vergüenza en el fondo, desde ese primer encuentro se había hecho difícil, pero era claro como el agua, hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar, ni porque las cubras con una sonrisa. Eren había deseado desde hace tanto, verla mas cerca, poder volver a mirar y tocar sus manos. Y ella, sentía lo mismo. Siempre fue, lo fue, una conexión.

El amor, entre ellos dos es un misterio. Verlos de ese modo, aunque era difícil era lo más interesante que había pasado en ellos en su corta vida, las emociones de ambos, se volvían una voz fuerte, gritando las frases que de ellos no podrían salir. El mirarse, era ver una llama reflejada en la pupila de cada uno, un llama ardiendo al compás de una melodía, y voces coreando una canción.

La más exquisita melodía.

Eren comprendía, que mirar a historia era un pecado, un pecado hermoso, que llenaba su cuerpo del más sublime deleite.

—Amor mío…—ella sonrió tiernamente, indefensa ante los penetrantes ojos verdes de él. Ella ahora posaba la mano en su mejilla, sonrojada. Una delicada rosa, siendo admirada desde un corazón que gritaba mil razones para amarla— No tengas miedo. Mírame, más…

Eren salió de su trance, la miró más. Y con ímpetu la abrazó, dejando que ella se quedara plasmada ante ello, sentía como la manos de él, trataban de hundirse en su piel blanca. Ella solo sonrió, se sintió extremadamente feliz, sintió adrenalina, de una manera diferente, no aquella que siempre había sentido desde niña. Eren era un torbellino diferente. El pecho arde, el corazón con sentimientos es una pesada pero valiosa carga.

—Eren…

» _No quiero soltarte, no me permitas ello. Déjame quedarme así, solo un poco más._

—Pero…

 _»Abrázame, como siempre has deseado. Como yo te he deseado._

Las manos de él, bajaron por su espalda, Historia reprimió un gritó de emoción, solo se dedicó a controlar la respiración agitada, que él provocaba en ella. Las manos blanquecinas se dedicaron a peinar el cabello de Eren que lucía más largo, estaba más largo de lo normal, pero le gustaba así, creía que se veía mucho más varonil. Realmente ahora era un hombre, no el chiquillo de quince que había sido, aunque sabía que Eren tramaba algo con respecto a lo que estaba más allá del mar, no quería preguntarle, quería disfrutar ese momento, así… con él. Disfrutar de tenerlo en sus brazos, de acariciar su cabello, contemplar sus ojos.

—Te amo, mucho—dijo él.

—¿Y ella?

—Es mi hermana, no entiendo porque se empeñan en pensar que es algo más conmigo. Yo te quiero a ti.

—Pero…No Eren.—suspiró— Yo te amo más a ti.

Eren, se tiró. Ella cayó sobre la cama, con el encima, mirándose fijamente, desvistiéndose con los ojos, mirando cada vez, mucho más. Se amaban, con intensidad, las más deseosa, y dulce intensidad, de unos brazos siendo suyos. De un cuerpo unido a ella, unido a él.

» _Quiero amarte._

 _»Y que nadie más te mire, ni siquiera la Luna._

Historia se dejó ser en los brazos de Eren, dejó que las palabras de él la sedujeran, su voz sensual, con un tono distinto tomara su corazón. Eren no pudo más, rápidamente besó a Historia, la besó con la mayor fuerza que su corazón gritaba, que ambas almas deseaban. La besó, se besaron, hasta que no haya un infinito, hasta que ella se sintiera en la perpetua y calurosa seducción, pasión. Era un beso tras otro, con un sabor a dulce, a fuego.

—¿No estás cansada para esto?—Eren la miró, acarició su mejilla, levantando su rostro a centímetros de ella.

—No, Eren no. Quiero hacerlo—besó desesperada sus labios— Ven amor…

—Esta bien—se separó de ella, se levantó se la cama para poder apagar cada foco de la habitación, quería que quede aquello en la perpetua oscuridad. Que solo la luz dorada de la luna pueda alumbrar sus cuerpos desnudos.

—¿No es malo hacerlo sin estar casados?—preguntó ella tímida, con ambas manos en el pecho. Eren subió a la cama de rodillas, cerca de ella, dándole un beso ligero.

—La verdadera pregunta es: ¿No es malo hacerlo sin amor?—en la oscuridad vio los ojos de ella llenarse de lágrimas de felicidad— Pero no es malo, porque los dos nos amamos.

» _Abrázame Eren._

Él obedeció, la abrazó fuertemente. Sintió el aroma de su cabello, de su cuerpo, impregnarse en él. La volvió, a besar, como si no hubiera un final, quería ser de ella, era simplemente amarla. Historia se aferró al cuello de él, mientras las manos de Eren deslizaban lentamente la bata de la muchacha que ahora se encontraba asustada, con las mejillas rojas brillantes, aquellas que era espléndidas con la luz de la luna. Sus ojos celestes, preciosos, parecían dos cristales en el punto más bello de su corta vida. Las manos del hombre tocaron hasta el último milímetro de esa piel blanca y tersa. Cada mano era dueña de ella, se deleitaban con cada caricia, Eren podía gritar de la felicidad al sentirse así. Con ella. Una vez más Eren decidió besarla, y no solo en los labios, si no por cada parte que sus manos habían acariciado, aquel, el más deseado tesoro. Ella era su musa, su perfección, capaz de haberlo hecho sentir cosas que jamás sintió. Al besarla recordaba, cada momento con ella meses anteriores, su pequeña charla a solas, sus bromas cuando se quedaban solos en el orfanato, sin duda alguna, todo había cambiado en ellos.

Todo.

Al punto que era amor. De aquel donde puedes sentirte un Romeo, buscando a tu Julieta.

Historia reprimió un gemido, al sentir los besos de Eren llegar a sus piernas, a sus muslos. El sonrió, su sonrisa radiante calmó a Historia, que estaba nerviosa, quien parecía querer llorar de la felicidad, o del susto. Era una mezcla de emociones.

—No te reprimas, grítale al mundo lo que sientes— dijo él, en un susurro. Poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

—Entonces quiero sentir tu piel—dijo ella quitándole la polera gris que traía puesta, dejando ver el marcado torso de él, debido a los entrenamientos. Acarició este, se sonrojó, soltó una risita extasiada. Ella quitó su mano, pero Eren volvió a colocarla sobre su cuerpo.

» _Tócame…_

Historia asintió, lo hizo con el más deseoso amor, acarició cada parte de él, se hundió en el amor más profundo, profesado en sus manos. Se sintió tan dichosa de poseer estar en sus brazos que parecía casi un sueño, del cual no quería despertar. Bendecía tanto que Eren hubiera llegado a su cuarto, que estuviera ahí con él. No pudo más, ellas tomó el control ayudó a que Eren se quitara lo que restaba de ropa, él hizo lo mismo con ella.

Se contemplaron en su plena desnudez, brillando con la luz de luna, cada piel, cada cuerpo. Ambos pares de ojos. El verde profundo, el celeste cielo, brillando, pidiendo en el fondo dejarse ser, y que aquel momento fuera eterno. Ella le dijo que estaba lista, que quería ser una con él, se lo dijo en una de las frases más dulces que los oídos de Eren pudieron escuchar, Historia era perfecta, era un Diosa, era cierto, una Diosa de las más perfectas. Eren la miró fijamente, ella puso una mano en su mejilla, luego acarició sus cabello, asintió con la cabeza, y Eren sonrió, era el momento. Entró en ella de la manera más delicada, teniendo presente, que él era el único hombre que por primera vez la había tenido en sus brazos. Ella era solo de él.

Ella gritó, a pesar de lo suave, gritó, llorando, aferrándose a la espalda de él. Sintió como Eren la abrazaba con tal fuerza descomunal, que se calmó, con él estaba segura, era de él al fin. El joven repitió el acto lentamente.

—¿Te gusta?

—Si… Aunque duele un poco.

—¿Ahora te duele?

—No, ya no—sonrió.

—¿Puedo hacerlo más rápido?

—Si, por…favor.

El clip en él, se encendió. Hizo que la mujer que amaba lo sintiera en ella de la manera más hermosa posible, era un sueño, de los más hermosos. Lloraba, con él, de la felicidad que sentirse al completo les trasmitía. El tiempo no existe, no tiene fin, no hay una mañana, ni una noche. Es, infinito si eres feliz, en sus brazos, de la persona que amas, es resplandeciente, perfecto. El vaivén del las caderas, el tocar de sus labios, los gemidos provocados por el placer, y el eterno amor. Amor, esa es la palabra que encaja perfectamente en ellos. El tocarse, hablar, sonreír y compartir todo en una noche, entregando el alma.

—Te amo…—dijo ella al saber que el final se acercaba, en una profunda oleada. Lo besó fuertemente, no podía pensar con claridad solo sabía que lo amaba demasiado. Que quería estar con Eren de esa manera, para siempre.

—Te amo mucho más.

» _No dejes de mirarme con esos ojos verdes, no por favor. Moriré si no lo haces amor mío._

Y se fue, en sus manos. Las respiraciones agitadas, Eren cayó sobre ella, respirando agitado, podía sentir incluso los latidos de su corazón, podía escuchar la boca de ella que se abría como una flor para tomar aire. Oh bendita mujer que lo enloquecía, que desataba en él, lo inexpresable. Había terminado, pero con una sensación de felicidad en cada cuerpo. Ella abrazó su cuerpo, acarició los cabellos de él, los peinó con sus dedos, sonriente. Sabiendo que era la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque aquello había sido increíble.

—Me has hecho muy feliz…

 _»Tú a mi, mi Diosa._

Eren levantó su cabeza, la arrinconó con sus fuertes brazos, y miró como ella le sonreía, como acariciaba su rostro con tal amor descomunal. Su expresión era sería, la de ella tenía un tono tan dulce, que lo enamoraba más, su dulce mano, tomando un mechón de cabello negro de Eren. No pudo evitarlo, el volvió a besarla. Se besaron con tanta dulzura.

Estar con ella era tocar el cielo, ir al cielo, donde un ángel, no, una Diosa lo acariciaba.

—Quiero ser tuya todos los días de mi vida.

» _Te lo haré hasta que te canses._

Ella se sonrojó, pero estaba feliz de escuchar eso. Era feliz, porque el amor de su vida era él, porque era correspondido, y se amarían por la eternidad, viviría para él, y el debía prometer que no moriría, que estaría con ella siempre.

Eso es lo que es el Sentir, la piel, nuestros cuerpos son dichosos de ello. Se estarían de nuevo.

Se perdieron.

No hubo un final. La noche fue de ellos.

Y jamás.

Lo olvidarían…

» _Miraré el cielo, y me acordaré de ti, una estrella brillando, la más brillante eres tú._

Las palabras, expresan el amor, los actos hacen las palabras duraderas.

La luna fue la única que los observó, esa noche. La luna plateada, que es la reina de las estrellas.

Como ella era la Reina no solo de una nación, si no de él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

¡OMG! Mi primer Lemon, o lo que sea XD Estoy tan asustada, avergonzada, emocionada y no sé qué más. Pero ante todo debo agradecer a quienes pasaron por acá a leerme :'3 Debo agradecer porque como siempre digo cada lector es un joyita :')

Bueno, sinceramente, hace tiempo que no escribía de SNK, y pues deseaba hacerlo porque una que ya era hora, segundo porque no viviría sin un ErenxHistoria. Este fic, fue lo que yo llamo, el descubrir muchas cosas, para mí como autor gracias a que pude escribirlo, aprendí, como se siente escribir un Lemon XD y sentirte bien creando una situación muy bella del amor. No sé ya ni que decir porque estoy muy pero muy nerviosa. Pero creo que es un paso más, y me siento orgullosa y contenta. Me emociona demasiado, y espero que les guste.

La idea surgió, y se inspiró en una imagen (La portada del fic) muy bella, y que me Eriza la piel totalmente, es demasiado bella para ser real. Y pues, le puse imaginación a la imagen, para remontar concretando lo que acaban de leer, además lo que me motivo más fue el amor que le tengo a esta parejita, y mi siempre Galileo Galilei que me acompaña con su música siempre, esta vez fue una canción tan calmada, y que le dio la tonada perfecta al fic. Me emociono.

Bueno, no quiero hacer la nota de autor muy larga, porque siempre termino escribiendo un testamento ¡Pero hoy no! Esta vez terminaré agradeciendo de nuevo, a quien pasó a leer, mandándole un saludito desde el fondo de mi corazón a **Griss y Schala S,** quiénes me motivaron ¡Miles de besos! Al igual le mando un besote a **Sophie,** que ya sabe que la quiero demasiado y no podría dejar de saludarla, y por supuesto a cada lector, tú el de ahí, hasta el anónimo por acompañarme en este fic.

Gracias :')

¡Y Feliz San Valentín!

~Banana Fish.


End file.
